


Кающиеся Сэмы

by Dalena



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Moriarty was REAL, POV Jim Moriarty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalena/pseuds/Dalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Мориарти невероятно талантлив, он может все на свете - открыть вам название восьмого смертного греха или убедить, что Дарвин был злобным биотеррористом. Джим Мориарти все умеет, все знает - кроме того, о чем думает Майкрофт Холмс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- So he’s not…  
\- Not what?  
\- I don’t know… criminal mastermind?  
\- Close enough.  
Sherlock 1.1

Майк выглядит удивленно – брови подпрыгивают, пытаются коснуться корней волос, в глазах жирные знаки вопроса. Ха, иногда эти мультяшные образы так настойчиво лезут в голову. Жаль, под рукой нет фотоаппарата.   
Я бы вывесил это фото в интернет. Я бы подписал рядом комментарий, какой-нибудь пошлый и тупой комментарий вроде «имел я это ваше британское правительство». Никто бы шутку не оценил, конечно. Разве кто-нибудь знает Майка?   
Можно щелкнуть его на айфон. Проблема в том, что пока я наберу пароль и включу камеру, выражение лица напротив станет непроницаемым, так что бесполезно даже пытаться.   
\- Давай, - говорю я, - у нас десять минут.  
\- Люди, - говорю я, - обычно решаются на поступок в самый последний момент.  
В университете нас учили брать интервью. Главное, советовали там, уметь подстраиваться под собеседника. Поза. Интонации. Лексика. Вопросы должны быть точными, но требовать развернутого ответа. Не нужно спрашивать «боитесь ли вы умереть?», нужно спросить почему.  
\- Давай, Майк, - повторяю я. – Скажи мне, как мы с тобой до такого дошли.  
Лебеди нарезают круги по искусственному озеру. Они просто офигевают от того, что все вокруг ненастоящее – и люди, и хлебные крошки, которые они им кидают. Солнце карабкается по высоткам в центре, пыхтя от усердия, небо дружелюбно-синее до самого горизонта. Как давно я не замечал ничего подобного, и вот нате вам: сидя на скамейке в парке, жалею, что проспал последний восход.  
Жить нам остается несколько минут.  
Майк вертит в руках зонт - прикидывает, можно ли использовать его как оружие. Вопрос здесь не в этом. Использовать-то легко: закинуть полукруглую ручку на шею и дернуть, как умелое лассо. Если приложить достаточно силы, можно сломать шейный отдел позвоночника. Майк все это знает, наверняка он даже делал что-то подобное.   
Он решает – стоит ли пачкаться на этот раз.  
Милый добрый старина Майкрофт.  
Мне даже не нужно под него подстраиваться. Никакие позы, интонации и лексика не требуются, мысли у нас текут в одном направлении, находятся, так сказать, на одной и той же широте-долготе. Еще у нас в какой-то степени одно на двоих прошлое и полный чемодан взрывчатки под ногами.

***  
Тем, кто почти в теме, Мертон представляется сакральной жертвой. Для тех, кто не в теме совсем, объясняю: Мертон – это тот парень, который отдувается за остальные СМИ. Стоит лето, с новостями негусто, это время, когда газеты поливают грязью другие газеты. Это война новостных поводов, бомба для конкурентов на первой полосе.  
Мертона обвиняют в прослушивании телефонов. В размещении камер у подъездов знаменитостей, в тех грязных методах добычи информации, от которых старательно уберегают на занятиях по этике. Их-то я хорошо запомнил, эти занятия, их хорошо помнят все, кто когда-либо учился на журфаке. Будущие рекламщики. Успешные пиар-менеджеры. Пулитцеровские лауреаты.  
Несколько лет они бездумно ходили на занятия и только на курсе по этике усвоили, наконец, все секреты профессионального мастерства. Черный пиар. Реклама опасных для жизни продуктов. Добыча информации любым путем. Секрет не в том, чтобы научиться на этом зарабатывать, секрет в том, как научиться с этим жить.  
Джеймс Мертон прослушивает телефоны британских подданных. Другие СМИ прослушивают телефоны Мертона. На его месте мог быть любой, но он виноват еще и в том, что тиражи у него гигантские.  
Мы с Мертоном тезки, у меня – кепка и пароль от его компьютера, у Мертона – удавка на шее, невидимая, конечно, парни в полицейской форме аккуратно ее затягивают. Мертон проводит последние дни на свободе.   
\- Ты должен уничтожить документы, Джим, - он управляется с куриными крылышками и прихлебывает из горлышка виски. Палец, которым он тычет мне в лицо, жирный от соуса. - Ты уничтожишь все камеры, которые полиция еще не нашла. Все записи с компьютеров. Если понадобится, сожги чертов офис.  
\- Это конец, Джим, - говорит он печально. Изо рта несет запахом мертвых куриц в соусе. – Завтра офис опечатают и с удвоенным рвением примутся за расследование, черт бы их побрал. У тебя только одна ночь, Джим. Уничтожь все, пока не поздно.  
Так у меня появляется стартовый капитал. Архивы, хранящие в себе секреты британских граждан – актрисулек, финансистов и политиков. Они облегченно вздыхают, когда их имена не всплывают на громком судебном процессе, и продолжают жить своей жизнью, не подозревая, что я держу их судьбу в своих руках. И я не знаю, тогда еще не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать.

***  
Когда вы берете в руки газету, вы читаете то, что отбирают для вас девочки-редакторы. Представьте огромную комнату с окнами на Сити и длинный-длинный ряд компьютеров. Сюда стекаются самые срочные сообщения новостных агентств, девочки-редакторы сортируют их в порядке значимости. В следующем ряду другие девочки мониторят иностранную прессу. Они год за годом учили языки, чтобы читать в оригинале, как русские притесняют грузин в Южной Осетии (кто-нибудь знает, где эта херня вообще?). Год за годом они выводят иероглифы, учатся арабской вязи, чтобы узнать первыми, как именно погибли в руднике тринадцать саудовских шахтеров.  
Я встречался с одной такой девочкой-редактором. У нее были крепкая задница и странное чувство юмора.  
\- Они сварились там, как в супе, - хихикала она за обедом, - Джим, представляешь? Суп из ма-а-аленьких китайских рабочих в стальном котловане. Накормить можно было бы половину голодающих в Африке.  
Девочка сидела на таблетках. За работой она закидывала их в рот, как M&M’s.  
Я тогда был обыкновенным Джимом из отдела криминальной хроники. Когда девочка принесла однажды отсортированный список новостей, мы трахнулись прямо в моем кабинете, а потом разошлись каждый по своим делам: она – читать про задушенных младенцев, я – за поручениями к Мертону. У меня всегда их было много, ведь занятия по этике я усвоил с отличием.  
К чему я все это рассказываю? Просто все не так, как вам кажется. Вы надеетесь на королеву и премьер-министра и ничего не знаете о Майке. Между тем он намного круче.  
Про него никогда не упоминают в новостях, и в газетах не пишут. Вы не увидите его физиономию на саммите G8 в Брюсселе. На свадьбе принца Уильяма в Лондоне. На переговорах по ядерному разоружению в Тегеране.  
Но, скажу вам по секрету, он там - пока девочка-редактор жрет таблетки перед монитором, именно он решает, что она прочитает в следующую минуту. Какими заголовками будут пестреть газеты утром.   
Он элегантно чиркает спичкой, ждет несколько секунд для драматизма, а потом зажигает фитиль. И вот империя Джеймса Мертона взрывается, будто начиненная оглушительными хлопушками, вокруг кружатся свистящие птички.   
Ох уж эти мультяшные образы.

***

Вообще я не очень люблю вспоминать Мертона. Можно сказать, именно он виноват, что я таким стал. Надо же кого-то винить во всем.  
А может, благодарить?  
Неважно.  
Представьте, на моем столе девочка-редактор из отдела новостей. Она стонет тонким голоском, как воительница в трусах из мультика-анимэ, ее грудки скачут, она вся-вся мокрая, а тут на столе шипит коммутатор.  
\- Куда ты запропастился, черт тебя бери? – сквозь помехи взрывается гневом тезка Джим.  
Представьте, как я ненавижу его в тот момент. Как мне хочется запихать поглубже в него куриную ножку.  
Девочка хнычет, сгребает руками папки со стола и роняет их на пол. Задница у нее вся в красных пятнах от моих ладоней.  
\- Джим? Джим! – орет Мертон, и я представляю, как слюна брызгает в тот момент с его полных губ. – Ты должен что-то придумать, иначе на первую полосу пойдут советы по садоводству. Проверь минфин. Проверь Степлтона, электронную почту, камеры - все, что угодно!   
Я кончаю. Девочка подбирает с пола шмотки и засовывает в зубы сигарету.  
\- Меня так не трахали с выпускного, - сообщает она. – Знаешь, ты мог бы заходить ко мне по вечерам.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь или нет? – орет Мертон.  
Девочка диктует адрес. Мертон раздает поручения. Он говорит, я должен раздобыть материал, даже если мне придется кого-нибудь для этого убить. Она говорит, что наденет черные чулки и привяжет себя к кровати.  
Люди совсем не могут без меня обходиться.

***  
Я расскажу вам, как впервые встретил Майка. В конце концов, эта история про него, а я давно ничего не писал с такой охотой.   
Я не сплю четыре дня – веки по весу напоминают два пуховых одеяла. Птички шепчут о покушении на министра, и я повсюду следую за ним, не зная, когда это произойдет и как. Может быть, его «Мерседес» взорвется прямо на моих глазах, может, в министра выстрелят, когда он будет жевать брокколи в ресторане. Я должен быть на месте первым, я должен быть там раньше, чем сами террористы.  
Восклицательный знак мигает, как новогодняя гирлянда, потом становится красным, или это просто в глазах темнеет. Я курю у подъезда чиновничьего особняка. Обхожу по периметру сад. Достаю даже фальшивый пропуск в министерство.  
Потом выясняется, что нападение предотвращено спецслужбами. Я почти разрешаю пуховым одеялам-векам опуститься.  
\- Ничего, - бормочет Мертон, - мы напишем о сорванном покушении. Боевики в самом сердце нации – кто следующая жертва?   
\- Это конфетка, Джим, - он потирает руки. – Ты мой славный мальчик.  
Стоит ночь, газета с сенсацией на первой полосе уходит в печать, когда в редакции появляется тот человек с зонтом. И я пропадаю.  
Нет, правда. Видели бы вы его.  
Походка. Руки. Осанка. Взгляд.  
Охрана сначала не хочет его пропускать, и тогда рация у них на столике истошно вопит голосом моего шефа:  
\- Какого хрена вы там творите, вашу мать! Пропустить! Немед…! – слышно, как он что-то дожевывает и второпях проглатывает, а потом заходится надрывным кашлем. Бравые парни из охраны выглядят растерянно.  
Незнакомец сладко улыбается. На меня он не обращает ни малейшего внимания, он уверенно и томно – томно? Я это сказал? – двигается к кабинету Мертона.   
\- Разумеется, нет, - говорит он в трубку телефона. – У меня нет никаких рычагов давления на прессу.  
Он ни к чему не прикасается в здании. Открывает двери носком туфель, на кнопки лифта нажимает кончиком зонта.  
\- О чем вы говорите? Очевидно, вы переоцениваете мои возможности. Я занимаю только небольшой пост в кабмине…  
Двери лифта захлопываются.  
На следующий день в газете можно почитать советы для садоводов.

***  
Потом, много позже, девочка-редактор получит повышение и станет журналисткой. Она даже бросит жевать таблетки на работе и спрячет черные чулки в самый дальний угол шкафа.   
\- Знаешь, - скажет она мне, когда мы будем сидеть в ее квартире и придумывать личность Ричарда Брука, - знаешь, Джим, я тогда обратила на тебя внимание, потому что в тебе было что-то животное.   
\- Я думала, ты потеряешь это со временем, - скажет она, - тебе станет скучно. Но ты выходишь на новый уровень.  
Ох уж эти геймерские эпитеты. Нарисованные образы. Я думаю, что задница у нее уже не такая крепкая, и это чертовски грустно, что я плачу, как может плакать о прошлом Ричард Брук. Никто не молодеет, задницы отвисают, и в конце концом мы все умрем.  
Незадолго до этого вечера и слез Майкрофт сажает меня в тюрьму. Каждый вечер у нас свидание, и это его раздражает. Я его раздражаю.  
\- Ты никогда не обращался к психотерапевту? – спрашивает он. – Полагаю, хороший специалист мог бы тебе помочь - расстройство личности сейчас встречается не так уж и редко.  
\- Все, что нужно, - говорит он, - это контроль.  
Когда в камере светло, я могу более-менее рассмотреть свое отражение в железной тарелке-миске. Майкрофт никогда не наблюдает за тем, как меня бьют: он эстет, он ханжа, предпочитающий все делать чужими руками. Он как я, наши мысли на одной широте-долготе, мне даже не надо под него подстраиваться, не нужно специальных навыков, хотя в университете нас и учили правилам информативной беседы. Можно сделать ошибочное обидное предположение, чтобы вывести человека из себя и выудить из него правду.  
\- Ма-а-айк, - тяну я. Звучит почти как «аллилуйя». Я молюсь на него. Дрочу на него. – Майк, каково это – хотеть собственного брата?   
Синяки от ударов зонтом цветут на моей спине всего пару недель, но вид Майкрофта в тот момент – тяжелое дыхание, ярость в глазах – запоминаются надолго.  
Может, именно этого мне всегда и хотелось – расшевелить его.  
\- Что, разве нет? Ты его не хоче-е-ешь? – мультяшные голоса звучат в голове хором. Я сам как мультяшный герой с синяками-радугой на физиономии. – Ты не хочешь подойти к нему близко-близко?  
Я крадусь к нему, Майк непроизвольно отступает к стенке. Он мог бы уйти, оставив меня за решеткой, или вызвать охрану, но он этого не делает. А значит, мне все можно.  
Мне можно все.   
Мять, кусать, лизать его губы. Вжимать его в шершавые холодные стены. Залезть рукой под пиджак и пачкать белоснежную рубашку. Мои ладони движутся сами по себе, а я ловлю его взгляд – изумленный, злой…живой? Еще несколько секунд он напряжен, а потом зонт выпадает из его рук с тяжелым глухим стуком, а сам он прикрывает глаза. Его губы, сигаретно-мятные губы, открываются мне навстречу, и я, как животное, впитываю в себя этот вкус, хочу сохранить его на языке и всегда носить с собой.   
Когда я дергаю его ремень, в груди что-то сладко екает. Может быть, так всегда бывает, когда долго чего-то ждешь.  
***  
После того, как он впервые появился в редакции, прошло месяца два. Я в восхищении. Я пропадаю.  
К тому времени мои руки глубоко в карманах Мертона, этот потный любитель острой пищи, этот глава издательского дома во всем мне доверяет.   
\- Поразительно, когда ты все успеваешь, - хвалит он меня. – Ты заменяешь собой сразу нескольких сотрудников.  
Я нахожу тех, кто ставит камеры и прослушки. Я выведываю самые постыдные секреты. У меня появляется что-то вроде агентурной сети, источники во всех социальных слоях, вплоть до самого верха; деньги издания открывают мне любые двери. Позже, на суде, я скажу, что Мертон меня заставлял. Грозил уволить с работы.   
Майкрофт в самом углу зала заседаний будет сладко мне улыбаться.  
Это будет всего-то через несколько месяцев, а пока я расту в профессиональном плане, и только одно меня огорчает - я не знаю, кто оставил меня с носом. Кто такой тот человек с зонтом.   
\- Говорят, он шпион ЦРУ, - нашептывают мне информаторы. – Может, он киборг из будущего. Может, его и вовсе не существует.  
\- Не лезь в его дела, - пожимают плечами, - считай его призраком и помни, что спиритические сеансы дорого тебе обойдутся.  
Тогда я увольняю половину этих недоумков, которых в прессе именуют «информированными источниками». Я беру записи камер видеонаблюдения у охраны и просматриваю их по вечерам вместо порнухи – вот он выходит из сверкающего автомобиля без номеров, вот не спеша двигается через пустынную стоянку.   
Осанка. Походка. Костюм. Власть.  
Именно в то время я впервые думаю о том, что с мужчинами тоже смогу. Это никакое не озарение, не душевная травма и ничего такого подобного. Просто я хочу этого, вот и все.  
Я рассказываю высокому парнишке по имени Эд, которого встретил в баре, про занятия по этике. Мы сидим в его машине, в воздухе висит кислый запах пролитого пива и травки.  
\- Образование не готовит нас к реальной жизни, - жалуюсь я, а парень Эд трется лицом о мою ширинку. Это мой первый раз с парнем, мне интересно себя испытать. Я двигаю бедра вверх и насаживаю его влажный рот на себя до тех пор, пока он не начинает захлебываться. Он просит меня быть аккуратнее. Он просит меня быть не слишком усердным.  
\- Все, чему меня там учили, мне не пригодилось, - слезно сетую я, не обращая на него внимания, - пришлось переучиваться. Но это не самое обидное. Понимаешь, Эд, до последнего времени я был уверен, что крут.  
Зрачки у Эда размером с маленькую планету, надпись «Погладь меня» на трусах. Я стягиваю их вместе с джинсами и говорю:  
\- Люди будут думать так, как им укажут. Они верят всему, что написано в газетах, так что я просто пророк, я чертов Нострадамус.  
Когда я проникаю в любезно подставленный зад, становится невыносимо жарко, как будто распахнулась дверца раскаленной докрасна духовки – по спине струится целый водопад пота. Запах травки въедается в кожу и зудит, но больше всего меня бесит химический запах смазки. Я хочу избавиться от него, я засовываю пальцы Эду в рот, вытираю их об его светлые волосы. Перед глазами полихромная пелена, я, кажется, даже теряю сознание, а кончить все никак не могу.  
\- Самое обидное, - говорю я тогда Эду, - никто не знает того чувака с зонтом.   
Эд бешено дергается подо мной, как под разрядами тока, и что-то хрипит, но я не обращаю внимания. Я ору:  
\- Кто он такой?!  
Я в гневе. Я насаживаю на себя белый крепкий зад Эда, а его трусы кричат мне «Погладь меня!». Пот застилает глаза. Я ору:  
\- Кто он такой? Как мне до него добраться?  
Потом, с опозданием на жизнь, я замечаю, что Эд больше не двигается. Зрачки у него размером с маленькую планету, на шее отпечатки моих ладоней. В тот момент, когда я начинаю понимать, что произошло, наконец-то приходит оргазм.  
Чистый кайф. Перезагрузка для мозгов.  
Все становится на свои места, решение приходит само собой – той же ночью я иду к Мертону.  
Он явно выпил лишнего, но даже алкоголь не придает ему смелости – он боится, он говорит, мне ни к чему знать, кто он такой, тот тип с зонтом. Мертон кружит по комнате, демонстрируя дряблые мышцы и бутылку «Чиваса», а у меня кончается терпение.   
\- Ты расскажешь мне все, что знаешь о нем, - вкрадчиво предсказываю я, святой пророк. Ха, пророк с пахнущими презервативом руками. Мертон в ужасе пялится на меня и даже, кажется, трезвеет. – Да, дорогой тезка, да, - продолжаю я мило. Такой милый парень Джим из отдела криминальной хроники.  
\- А потом, - говорю я, - я напишу статью о теневом правительстве. Представляешь, какая сенсация! Да интернет взорвется!  
Лицо Мертона по цвету становится похожим на больной помидор.  
\- Джим, ты зарываешься, - из последних сил сохраняя спокойствие, вещает он. Он даже пытается угрожать мне увольнением, не понимая, что мы поменялись местами и теперь я могу уволить его. Наш творческий союз с перерезанными тормозами несется прямо на Мертона, а светофорами в городе управляю я.  
Я включаю «зеленый» и точно знаю, что мистер Майкрофт Холмс захочет ознакомиться со статьей о себе.   
Я увижу его еще раз.


	2. Глава 2

Перенесемся вперед, в день, когда стоит самое начало лета, а в городе уже нет ничего похожего на свежий воздух. Туалеты в здании суда светлые, с огромными зеркалами и лепниной на потолке. Здание исторической постройки. Окна настежь.  
В зеркале я вижу бледного клерка в приличном, но недорогом костюме. Зачесанные назад волосы, следы бессонницы на лице. Я могу не репетировать свою речь - я буду просто хорошим парнем Джимом, которого снедает совесть за все то, что он совершил по вине Мертона.  
У входной двери кто-то хлопает в ладоши. Аплодисменты.  
\- И зачем вам зонт в такую ясную погоду? – спрашиваю. Я тогда еще обращался к нему на «вы». Забавные были времена.   
\- У вас там смазанные ядом спицы? Или он пуленепробиваемый? – интересуюсь вежливо.  
Майкрофта Холмса, кажется, что-то сильно забавляет.  
\- Я не буду демонстрировать тебе его действие, Джим.  
\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны. Правда.   
В комнате совсем нечем дышать. Здание исторической постройки с исторической вентиляцией.   
В этом же здании в наручниках сидит мой бывший шеф. Волосы у него отросли за время заключения, взгляд потерял былую уверенность. На дворе лето, с новостями негусто, поэтому процесс по его делу просто сенсация. Мертона слепят камерами, оглушают микрофонами, хоронят под пудовыми вопросами. В том же здании я беру интервью у Майкрофта Холмса. Он говорит, что его позабавила моя статья, но мне не стоило тратить столько сил на то, что никогда не будет опубликовано.  
\- Почему-то вся эта неприятность с судом случилась сразу после того, как вы ее прочитали. Странно, да?  
Майкрофт придает лицу выражение, которое должно изображать вежливое сочувствие.  
\- Представляете, сколько людей потеряли работу, - сетую я. - Вы когда-нибудь пробовали жить на пособие?  
\- Полагаю, ты бы тоже ответил отрицательно.  
Я вижу свое отражение в зеркале. Когда я улыбаюсь, из заплаканных глаз клерка Джима на меня смотрит кто-то другой. Ха, жуть какая! Мурашки! Ставлю себе пометку – давая показания в суде, ни в коем случае не улыбаться.  
Майкрофт тем временем тоже меня разглядывает.  
\- Смею предположить, что с твоими талантами ты недолго останешься безработным.  
\- Предложения?  
\- Только одно.  
Там, в туалете, воздух пахнет хвойным освежителем, а в моей жизни начинается перезагрузка. Рождается новая версия Джима. Ох уж эти геймерские эпитеты.  
***  
На самом деле Майк, конечно, много для меня значит. Почти не осталось людей, которые помнили бы Джима из отдела криминальной хроники, а Майк помнит. Он знает, что Мориарти появился именно оттуда – из отсортированного списка новостей, из мира, где газеты поливают грязью другие газеты.   
У работников СМИ постепенно атрофируется чувство сострадания - в один прекрасный день оно просто засыхает, как прожившая свой век болячка. После этого остается только смотреть, как мир каждый день становится на шаг ближе к самоубийству. Если вы мечтаете станцевать на останках человечества, значит, вы профи высшего класса.  
Я этот уровень давно прошел.  
Главная проблема моей жизни теперь – найти в ней удовольствие. Оно играет со мной в прятки, оно мышонок Джерри, а я кот Том, мы редко бываем счастливы вместе. Иногда я спрашиваю Майка:  
\- Куда мы идем?  
Я говорю:  
\- У всего должен быть итог. Чего мы пытаемся добиться?  
\- Ничего, Джим, - поднимает брови он, - или всего. Каждый своего.   
Я говорю, что пришел в этот мир как следует повеселиться. Я спрашиваю, не хочет ли он со мной, но он только пялится по-особому снисходительно, как взрослые на детей, и пеняет за чрезмерную легкомысленность в делах.  
Майкрофт не ценит способности к импровизации, его интересует только конечный результат - это, наверное, единственное, что меня в нем разочаровывает.   
Для примера вообразите: самый разыскиваемый преступник Британии скрывается за границей. Выставляет спецслужбы на посмешище, можно сказать, показывает им средний палец и просто сматывается. Сидит на пляже где-нибудь в Пунта Кане, дегустирует местные коктейли, шлет нецензурный привет родной стране и лично Майку.  
\- Мы вырвем его поганый язык, - обещаю я и глотаю остывший капучино из пластикового стаканчика. В городе пробки. В городе весна или что-то похожее, а мы посреди оживленной улицы курим, прислонившись к блестящему боку машины.   
\- Мы подвесим его к статуе Колумба с раскрашенным под британский флаг задом, - с воодушевлением представляю я. Дипломатический скандал! Провокация! Ха, какое веселье.  
Майк закатывает глаза и, наверно, жалеет, что вообще связался со мной. Солнце падает на его лицо немилосердной правдой – я вижу намечающиеся морщинки у губ, еще несколько тонкими нитями расчерчивают лоб. Когда брови приподнимаются, как сейчас, становится особенно заметно.  
\- Ты вообще не должен ничего планировать на этот счет, - говорит он. – Тебя об этом не просили.  
Я объясняю, что не могу пропустить такое веселье. Говорю, когда сяду писать мемуары, от которых у многих волосы дыбом встанут, будет прикольно вспомнить этот случай.  
Майкрофт швыряет окурок на тротуар и напоминает, что есть законные способы решения проблем. Его губы так неосмотрительно близко от меня. Кожа под воротником рубашки белая и благоухающая. Звуки города приглушаются, все во мне замирает и дрожит от жгучего сладкого предчувствия.   
Я так люблю эти моменты! Я знаю, что сейчас это случится: то ли Майк в кои-то веки расслаблен, то ли просто что-то вроде весны в городе, но в следующий момент из его глаз на меня посмотрит кто-то другой. И этот кто-то, такой похожий на меня, уже давно все решил.  
Вообразите, как надолго может затянуться экстрадиция – год за годом на это будут уходить километры судебных протоколов и миллионы из карманов налогоплательщиков. Услуги киллера обходятся в разы дешевле. Проблема решается взводом курка.  
Не думайте, что у Майка нет каких-нибудь там моральных принципов – просто из всех методов он выберет самый действенный. Сексуально, да?  
Я хочу все о нем знать. Я хочу вскрыть его череп и посмотреть, о чем он думает, но так далеко он меня не пускает – ни в свою жизнь, ни хотя бы в тайны минобороны. Чаще мне достаются поручения другого рода.

***

Если хотите, я расскажу вам о деле Кающихся Сэмов.  
О том утре, когда мистер Майкрофт Холмс появляется в моей квартире – в светло-сером костюме, галстуке в полоску и любезным выражением на лице.   
Представьте, я просыпаюсь и шлепаю на кухню, а Майк там коротает время за чашкой чая.  
\- Знакомьтесь, - говорит он и царственно указывает куда-то в угол. – Джим, это Роберт. Роберт, это твой добрый волшебник. Не обращай внимания на то, что он пренебрегает таким важным предметом одежды, как брюки, просто изложи ему свой… вопрос, а потом сделай все так, как он скажет.  
Роберт - сынок богатых родителей. У него длинные девичьи ресницы, узкие джинсы и костлявый зад. Меня он рассматривает с некоторой опаской, прижимает руки к груди в бессознательном защитном жесте и совсем не торопится открывать рот. Я широко улыбаюсь, но он почему-то пугается еще больше.  
Майкрофт вздыхает и поднимается из-за стола.  
\- Ну что же, вы тут разберетесь сами, - заявляет, - я не могу задерживаться.  
\- Джим, слишком не усердствуй, - добавляет елейно, проходя мимо меня. У мультяшек в такие моменты сердце выпрыгивает из груди в прямом смысле этого слова. Когда наши руки слегка соприкасаются, у меня почти встает, и сдержаться просто невозможно – я томно облизываю пальцы и посылаю воздушный поцелуй. Майкрофт должен понимать, что со мной творится – в конце концов, брюк-то на мне нет – но он делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Смотрит на меня, как взрослые на ребенка, а потом нарочито громко хлопает дверью.  
Роберт – сынок богатых родителей, которые будут лизать Майку зад до конца жизни за то, что он свел их чадо со мной. В этом один из секретов его успеха – вовремя обзавестись хорошими связями.   
\- Мой парень Ник умер в ванне, - говорит Роберт несмело, когда мы остаемся одни. Из него все приходится вытягивать клещами, из этого Роберта, но я умею быть терпеливым даже тогда, когда хочется замочить чью-нибудь голову в унитазе. – Он умер, когда принимал ванну.  
\- Ты ему помог в этом, правда, маленький?  
За окном прекрасный теплый денек, и настроение ему под стать. В комнате все еще пахнет Майкрофтом. Я почти пою этому Роберту:  
\- Не бойся все сказать дяде Джи-и-иму! Давай же, детка-а!  
В делах, подобных этому, нет ничего увлекательного или, на худой конец, сложного: все упирается в стандартные методы работы, известные любому репортеру – слежка, давление, угрозы. У всех есть маленькие слабости, даже у инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда, которые расследуют трагическую смерть в ванне.   
Майк знает, что я все это умею, поэтому удивлять его становится все сложнее. К самому банальному поручению приходится подходить с воображением. Использовать творческий подход.  
\- Я расскажу тебе о деле Кающихся Сэмов, - заговорщицки подмигиваю я. Глаза у Роберта становятся мультяшно круглыми, в пол-лица, когда я беру в руки чашку Майкрофта и облизываю то место, которого касались его губы. – А пока я буду рассказывать, - говорю я, - ты должен сделать мне что-то приятное. Я уверен, детка, мы с тобой поладим.   
Каждый день я выдумываю что-то новое, потому что мир не может меня удивить. Никто, кроме Майкрофта, не может уйти, сбежать или спрятаться от меня. Майкрофта достать невозможно, по крайней мере, пока, а значит, вместо сахара приходится всекать заменитель.  
\- Эта история случилась лет пятьдесят назад, - торжественно начинаю я, надавливая рукой на плечи Роберта и заставляя опустится на колени. – Когда-нибудь Голливуд снимет по ней фильм, вот как хороша эта история.  
Губки у Роберта умелые, но дело свое он исполняет без должного энтузиазма; так даже лучше - мне безумно нравится целлофановая пленка слез в его взгляде.  
\- Представляешь, убили одну молоденькую актриску, - вещаю я, пророк со спущенными до щиколоток трусами. - Газеты так виртуозно описывали ужасную-ужасную смерть этой актриски, что она стала популярна так, как никогда не была при жизни. Все захотели ее, все сошли по ней с ума до такой степени, что хотели иметь к ней хоть какое-нибудь отношение. Они шли в полицию, те люди, и признавались в ее убийстве. День за днем копы выслушивали одинаковые показания десятков сумасшедших людей. И все они говорили – да, я, я, я ее убил, именно я убил ту горячую штучку, но перед этим как следует трахнул ее. Представляешь, Бобби?  
Мальчик Роберт покорно работает язычком, за окном прекрасный-прекрасный день. Мне так хорошо.  
\- Самое интересное, что преступление не раскрыли, - продолжаю я, хотя говорить становится все труднее. - Будь я убийцей, знаешь, что бы я сделал, детка? Я бы тоже пошел и признался. А копы, знаешь, что сделали бы копы? Покрутили бы пальцем у виска и вычеркнули меня из списка подозреваемых. Тех придурков, которые каждый день приходили с повинной, прозвали Кающимися Сэмами. Я бы тоже стал Кающимся, маленький.  
Лицо у Роберта в сперме. Вот мы, можно сказать, и познакомились.  
Потом Роберт долго посещает психотерапевта, чтобы излечиться от чувства вины. Он заверяет всех вокруг, что убил Ника своим равнодушием. Что Ник утопился в ванной от несчастной любви. Он качает головой, его плечики сотрясаются от рыданий, а копы только крутят пальцем у виска. Его бойфренда, доказывают они, кто-то хладнокровно задушил шнуром от сушилки для полотенец. Они советуют Роберту крепиться и ни в чем себя не винить. Они даже сочувствующе хлопают его по плечу.

***  
Тысячи робертов, тысячи маленьких, разных, каких угодно людей. Я мог бы написать книгу, и на каждой странице была бы новая история. Это все так блядски утомительно. Год за годом. Нет ничего для меня, ничего такого, что светит табличкой «Цель» в мозгах. Есть только желания, и мне надо их реализовать. Сделать что-то для себя.

***

Представьте себе того самого Роберта, который так сладко мне отсасывал на моей же кухне, представьте его через несколько лет в постели с очередным дружком. Вино пьянит его куриную голову, а желание с кем-то поделиться становится непреодолимым. Тогда он уже не вспоминает, что я обещал засунуть его язык в долбаную сырорезку. Он рассказывает, а его бойфренд слушает. Это называется коммуникация.  
\- Криминальный консультант? - хрюкает его дружок. - Разве такая херня бывает?  
Или:  
\- Мориарти? Никогда не слышал.  
Или:  
\- В любом случае, тебе повезло, что ты встретил того чувака.  
Он поржет, глотнет пива из бутылки и полезет Роберту в штаны. Только потом, угодив в передрягу, он вспомнит ту историю и станет искать меня по всей стране, потому что я буду его последней надеждой. Он расскажет знакомым, знакомым знакомых, и всем им рано или поздно нужен буду я. Люди такие несамостоятельные.  
Если вы хотите привезти чемодан взрывчатки в страну, спросите меня, как.  
Если хотите отравить своего мужа, узнайте у меня, чем.  
Если задумали государственный переворот, поинтересуйтесь, с чего начать.  
Когда я ухожу в тень, игра выходит на новый уровень. Дует, так сказать, сладкий ветер перемен. Теперь я не принимаю клиентов на кухне, не допускаю к телу разных недоумков – теперь я призрак, я везде и нигде, достать меня становится все труднее. То, чего вы не можете увидеть, пугает вас.   
В одну из темных февральских ночей мне звонит девушка. Представляете, у меня на столе свечи и суши из ресторана, воздух вибрирует симфонией Баха, а тут этот звонок.  
\- Я себя убью, потому что мне одиноко, - говорят мне на том конце провода. – Скажи мне, что на этом свете есть кто-то, кому я нужна.  
У кота Тома в такие моменты глаза выпрыгивают из орбит в прямом смысле этого слова. Я даже откладываю палочки для еды. Говорю, что самоубийц принимаю по вторникам.  
\- Мне дали твой номер, - возражают мне, - ты же решаешь чужие проблемы, разве нет?  
Я выглядываю в окно – снизу, двадцать восемь этажей спустя, стелется ночной город, поле огней, несчастные люди в общественной транспорте. Я пялюсь на стекло так, будто сразу смогу разглядеть, какая именно полоумная считает меня психотерапевтом.  
Она говорит:  
\- Мы живем для того, чтобы работать, а когда оглядываемся назад, осознаем, что ничего не добились. Понимаешь, - жалуется она, - я не вижу другого смысла в жизни, кроме как накопить на новую машину. Которая парковалась бы за меня. Решала бы за меня, куда мне ехать, а куда нет. Или – как там в рекламе? – отражала бы мой характер.  
\- Кто сказал, - верещит в трубку психованная почти-самоубийца, - что мой характер должен быть отображен на машине?  
Я улыбаюсь.  
\- Чего же ты ждешь? – спрашиваю.  
\- Если ты на крыше, - говорю я, - то прыгни. Если в ванной, то черкни лезвием по бедренной артерии, а вот запястья не трогай ни в коем случае, иначе у тебя будет время передумать. Перед смертью как следует помастурбируй, - от всей души советую я, - станет легче.   
Эта дура меня не слушает. Она опять кричит мне:  
\- Так ты будешь мне помогать или нет?   
Она говорит:  
\- Мне некому больше позвонить.  
Проходя мимо стола, я задеваю бутылку с соусом - прекрасный светлый ковер можно выкинуть на помойку, но почему-то меня это не расстраивает. Великий Бах, перестав держать осанку, долбит по клавишам где-то под ребрами.  
\- Это что, Бах? – спрашивает почти-самоубийца почти-спокойно. – Я его люблю. Мой парень Ричард тоже его любил. Он умер в авиакатастрофе два года назад.  
Я отвечаю, что ей пора бы воссоединиться с Ричардом. Я не знаю, почему не кладу трубку - может, потому что мне одиноко. Потому что хочется с кем-то наладить коммуникационный контакт.  
Я говорю:  
\- Ты звонишь мне, потому что хочешь, чтобы тебя спасли. Ты хочешь внимания.  
\- Настоящие самоубийцы, - вздыхаю я, - так не поступают.  
На том конце провода какое-то время тихо, а потом эта психованная заявляет:  
\- Да пошел ты! Это что, все, что ты можешь мне сказать?  
Она ржет, эта дура на том конце провода, и говорит:  
\- Пиццерия на углу Хэмптон-роуд, через полчаса.  
Девушку зовут Салли, но она просит называть ее Селена. Она вообще любит разные чудные имена.  
Каждый раз, когда она улыбается, кто-то в ее глазах зажигает огоньки.   
В голове у кота Тома в такие моменты появляется восклицательный знак, а мордочка становится самим средоточием коварства. Ох уж эти мультяшные образы.

***  
Пойдемте со мной вперед, в день, когда на календаре декабрь, а на Селене черное платье в пол.  
\- Антея, - говорит ей Майкрофт, - будьте добры, отчеты по Пхеньяну.  
В окна «Ягуара» заглядывают уличные фонари, желто-хитрые, как кошачьи глаза. Город плывет мимо восхищенной волной – когда вы на крутой тачке, даже столбы стараются убраться с дороги. У Майкрофта все чересчур – если машина, то такая, чтобы в ней можно было пережить ядерную зиму, если занудство – то до зубовного скрежета. Язвительность пропорциональна торжественности костюма: представляете, что творится, когда Майкрофт надевает смокинг? Прервав свои же собственные разглагольствования о том, сколько всего нужно было успеть еще вчера, он любезно отмечает, что психотерапевт мог бы сделать на мне целое состояние.   
\- Я думаю, он бы совершил прорыв в науке, - предполагает мой дорогой шеф, - наверняка открылись бы какие-то неизвестные ранее виды болезней.  
Иногда я думаю, что без меня он просто загнулся бы с тоски, а так время между обедом в Букингеме и совещанием с министрами он может посвятить анализу моего поведения или выражений лица. Я для него нечто вроде домашнего питомца и воскресного кроссворда одновременно.  
Те самые отчеты по Корее уже в моем компьютере, и это радует настолько, что вся наша нелепая поездка даже кажется в чем-то забавной: мы как злоебучая мафия - разодетые в пух и прах, в черной машине без номеров.  
\- И, Антея, - Майкрофт смотрит на Селену многозначительно. Боже, почему он ей доверяет? - Проверьте то, о чем мы с вами говорили.   
Его почта теперь в моих веб-закладках. Секреты разведки в ящиках стола.  
Я хочу всего. Я не знаю чего. Его?  
Майкрофт глотает золотой коньяк и вновь принимается за меня.   
\- Я тебе не доверяю, - просто говорит он, - и это логично, согласись, если учитывать род твоих занятий. Но, Джим, мне так нужны смышленые люди, что выбирать не приходится.  
Я фыркаю в ответ.  
\- Тебя послушать, то таких же смышленых ты можешь набрать в любой психлечебнице. Я бы сказал, вопрос доверия ставить поздновато – не находишь?  
\- Главная твоя беда, - говорю я и деланно зеваю, - ты не даешь людям шанса.   
\- Отчего же, напротив.  
Майкрофт улыбается так, будто только что без торга забрал два туза в прикупе, и мне это совсем-совсем не нравится. Почему именно, я пойму слишком поздно.  
Через несколько минут мы в театре. Сидим в почетной ложе и опять изображаем кого-то вроде мексиканских наркобаронов - на мне смокинг, к лицу Антеи приклеена улыбка, к платью - стразы, а крестный отец не расстается с коммуникатором – привычный ход вещей становится с ног на голову или мне только кажется?  
\- Майкрофт, - шепчу я, - какого хера ты нас сюда притащил?  
Он только отмахивается, показывая, что занят, и время от времени удаляется поговорить по телефону. На сцене что-то вроде современной Агаты Кристи – все собрались вокруг трупа человека в форме футболиста. Слышатся звуки, от которых у меня сводит судорогой зубы, и непонятно, то ли кто-то распиливает за кулисами живого поросенка, то ли плачет жена убитого героя. Актриса, изображающая престарелую тетушку, тянет руки к потолку и говорит, что убийца в этой комнате, она говорит – убийца среди нас. Всего на сцене человек десять, среди них, разумеется, оказывается сыщик; пока он терпеливо опрашивает свидетелей, я уже готов держать пари, что преступник – жена. Она убила его, когда пела в душе «Вaby one more time», говорю я возвратившемуся в тот момент Майкрофту.  
\- Следи за футболистом, - просит-приказывает он, но сам смотрит почему-то не на сцену, а в темный зрительный зал.  
Это случается за доли секунды – на декорации падает что-то квадратное и искрящееся, в тот же момент все вокруг заволакивает густым сизым дымом.  
То ли воет жена футболиста на сцене, то ли у труппы есть еще один поросенок.  
Антея-Селена по-кукольному улыбается и, как и все остальные зрители, думает, что спектакль идет по сценарию. Майкрофт чем-то очень доволен.  
Ладно, буду честным – мне нравится на него смотреть. Я бы посадил его в клетку и любовался каждым жестом, малейшим элегантным движением бровей. Я бы содрал с него кожу и сделал из нее самый сладкий, самый сексуальный на свете парфюм.  
Еще я бы трахнул его прямо здесь, за бордовой бархатной портьерой, настолько он мне сейчас нравится.  
Дым на сцене рассеивается, актеры с истинным героизмом доигрывают пьесу до конца, а убийцей оказывается сам сыщик. На поклон выходят все, кроме трупа футболиста – он так и лежит в луже бутафорской крови между диваном и столом. Люди на сцене зовут его, они его тормошат, но он по-прежнему безучастно смотрит вверх, на яркие огни софитов.  
\- Фрэнк? – неуверенно вопрошает престарелая тетушка. В зале стоит гробовая тишина. – Фрэнк, ну надо же так войти в роль!  
Подол платья у героини весь промокает кровью, когда она трясет Фрэнка за плечи. Она остервенело колотит бесчувственное тело на сцене, звуки пощечин разрезают тишину, как нож масло.  
\- Фрэнк, хватит притворяться! Фрэнк! Кто-нибудь!  
На сцене появляются люди без театральных костюмов и грима - техники, осветители и суфлеры, все они тормошат бесчувственное тело и пытаются опустить занавес. Зал наконец-то заревел, как разбуженный дракон.  
Я пялюсь на Майкрофта – какого черта там произошло, в конце-то концов? – а он невозмутимо одергивает полы смокинга и сообщает Антее, что ему понадобится машина.  
\- После этого, - говорит он ей, - ты можешь быть свободна, а ты, Джим, поедешь со мной.  
Таким тоном врачи говорили мне, что волноваться не стоит, а потом втыкали в руку здоровенный шприц с инъекцией против гриппа.  
Таким взглядом на меня смотрел школьный староста, когда я написал у него на спине «дрочила».  
Все они мысленно желали мне скорейшей смерти.   
Я нисколько на Майкрофта не обижаюсь – если и есть во мне какой-то изъян, то он никогда не поймет, какой именно. В этом и прелесть, разница между нами: он стремится всех и каждого понять, а я - почувствовать. В последнее время это делать все тяжелее, мне становится сложно испытать хоть какие-то эмоции, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ими наслаждаться.  
Поэтому я так люблю представлять, что сегодня мой самый-самый последний день.  
Что бы вы сделали, узнав, что завтра умрете?  
Пока мы едем в сверкающем «Ягуаре», небо за окном дымчато-фиолетовое до самого горизонта. Я позволяю себе думать о том, что ночью наверняка начнется снег и будет идти до конца моей жизни. Потом наступит Рождество – фонарики, подарки и елочные игрушки – а в моей квартире все украсится слоем пыли и плесени.   
Я так нагнетаю обстановку, что почти верю сам себе. Я представляю, что Майкрофт везет меня на электрический стул, и чувствую, как страх в груди поднимает голову и клюет за сердце.   
После первого курса университета мы стажировались в местной газете – два желтых листка, пачкающих руки некачественной краской, были недостойны самого звания средств массовой информации и радовали глаз статьями про счастливое прибавление в местном зоопарке и жизненные перипетии лосиного семейства.  
\- Животные всегда чувствуют перемены погоды, - рассказывал мне старый смотритель, а его обветренные руки были руками палача. Животных кормят другими животными. Люди пожирают других людей. – Звери чувствуют зло, они чувствуют дурные намерения. Но сильнее всего, - говорил мне смотритель в вонючей униформе, - они чуют смерть.   
Однажды волк по имени Картер, рассказали мне, рвался из клетки как полоумный и бросался на каждого, кто подходил к нему со шприцом успокоительного.  
\- Он хотел провести последнюю ночь на свободе, - я, стажер-журналист, слушал и записывал всю эту херню в блокнотик, - этот старый волк хотел запомнить все, что видит, и унести с собой, - и желтую луну, и сладкий летний воздух, и вкус мяса на зубах. На следующее утро его уже не было с нами.  
На бокале, который я держу в руке, остаются отпечатки потных пальцев - я смотрю на них почти с восторгом. Не знаю, почему мне все это вспомнилось – в конце концов, на той практике я только даром потратил время, но…  
Но.  
Если и есть во мне что-то звериное, то сейчас под жестким взглядом Майкрофта оно дрожит от тягучего, как жвачка, страха. Реально это или нет, но часть моей души скручивается в жгут и лупит изнутри по ребрам, так остро, безнадежно и тоскливо, как может биться живое сердце. Тогда я чувствую ход времени, я чувствую ценность жизни и каждого ее мгновения. Не позволять течению подхватывать тебя, устанавливать свои правила. Чувствовать. Жить.   
Так получается только с Майкрофтом. Возможно, подсознательно я знаю, что только он может представлять для меня угрозу – так в львином прайде вожак безошибочно определяет соперника, так птицы, подчиняясь инстинкту, убираются на юг прочь от зимы. Меня тянет к Майкрофту с какой-то звериной неизбежностью; я знаю, что где-то в его глазах прячется человек, похожий на меня, и мне нужно его оттуда достать.  
Машина движется по безлюдным проулкам, а я, волк Картер, смотрю на свою луну.  
В душе шевелится что-то щемящее и давно забытое - как детство, как запах маминых духов.  
\- Ты себя нехорошо чувствуешь? – интересуется Майк ласково, устав наблюдать за сменой выражений на моем лице, а я отвечаю, что бутерброды в театре были несвежими.  
В следующий момент случается сразу несколько вещей – водитель поворачивается к нам и говорит, что с продуктами в этом вонючем городе просто беда. Он даже предлагает мне таблетку для пищеварения, этот дурак с фуражкой на голове, а секундой позже машину бросает в сторону, раздается глухой стук удара о капот. Визг тормозов! Последняя молитва! Ух, какие приключения.  
Выбравшись из машины, Майк осматривает человека на асфальте с долей брезгливости.   
\- Твою мать, - цедит он сквозь зубы.  
На дороге кровь, на дороге человек в теперь уже черно-бардовом пальто. Раскинутые в сторону руки. Неестественная поза.  
В машине стреляют подушки безопасности – белые пузырики жвачки, пенка на кислом молоке.  
Я говорю мудаку в фуражке, куда он может засунуть свои таблетки. Я предлагаю ему – давай сыграем: одна таблетка для пищеварения, а одна с ядом, какую он выберет? Если он такой рисковый чувак, что вертит головой за рулем, почему бы не рискнуть еще раз? Ему бы водить кэб, а не правительственную машину, психую я и обрываю себя на полуслове.   
Майк смеется. Мы оба, шофер и я, смотрим на него, открыв рты.   
Чистый шок. Потрясение.  
\- Джим, тебе бы понравился такой неожиданный сценарий, - хохочет Майк так нелепо, будто делает это впервые в жизни, и велит мне подойти.  
У трупа под темным пальто оказывается синяя футбольная форма, и я узнаю в нем убитого в театре актера.  
\- Не правда ли, забавно? Мы едем к нему на встречу, а он так стремится ее избежать, что попадает к нам под колеса.  
Актер инсценировал свою смерть, чтобы скрыться из страны, рассказывает Майкрофт. Спецслужбы дышали ему в затылок не один месяц, прежде чем поняли, что он имеет контакты с иностранной разведкой в то время, когда находится на гастролях.   
\- Представляешь, - качает головой Майк, - как умно. Кто бы подумал на человека, который играет в спектакле труп?  
Спросите меня, как украсть секреты этого долбаного министерства, и я отвечу, что нет ничего проще: нужны имена хотя бы двух сотрудников и один умелый хакер. Представьте, что это все у вас есть, представьте, как вы пишете инженеру Джону в аське: «Хей, Джон, лови на почту план распределения бюджета на твой отдел. Джейн». Когда инженер Джон скачивает приложение из письма, считайте, вы уже в его компьютере. Банальное кибермошенничество, нет ничего проще.  
Я как никто другой знаю, что Майк рассказывает мне какую-то херню: ни один уважающий себя шпион не оденет пальто вместе со спортивной обувью. Он просто на хрен никому не нужен.  
\- Почему, - спрашиваю, - ты занимаешься этим лично?   
Майкрофт решает, как много можно мне рассказать.   
\- Он, скажем так, затронул мои личные интересы, - в конце концов сухо отвечает он, - сегодня я намеревался убедить его пересмотреть свое поведение, но это, - он переводит взгляд на тело, - не самый плохой вариант, хоть и незапланированный.  
У Тома в такие моменты во рту палец и никаких идей, а Джерри завязывает ему бантиком усы.  
Больше всего на свете я не люблю чего-то не понимать.   
Шофер Джефф возится с машиной, а Майкрофт смотрит в небо и говорит, что иногда необходимо выходить из кабинета и что-то делать самому. Скука, утверждает он, самая опасная на свете вещь.   
\- А я думал, кола – самая опасная на свете вещь, - удивляюсь я и округляю глаза, - в ее рецепте нашли вещество, вызывающее рак, ты знал?  
\- Представляешь, - захлебываюсь возмущением я, - если ты покупаешь другу сэндвич из Макдоналдса и банку колы, то получается, ты желаешь ему медленной смерти. Может, ты внесешь поправки в уголовный кодекс?  
Промышленная революция произошла, чтобы мы могли изобретать новые яды. Скоро предложение сходить в кафе станет оскорблением. Причиной для развода, поводом для иска в суд. Именем дядюшки Дональда назовут восьмой смертный грех.  
Я добился того, чего хотел – Майк смотрит на меня из-под нахмуренных бровей и поджимает губы. Он любезно замечает, что мое чувство юмора, как и адекватность, представляются ему сомнительными.   
Милый добрый старина Майкрофт.  
\- Да ладно, - заключаю я, - ты так говоришь, потому что колу ни разу в жизни не пробовал.  
Небо, сиренево-дымчатое до самого горизонта, посыпает тротуары снежной крошкой. Это удивительный вечер. Мы курим, а у Майкрофта на щеках непривычный румянец от мороза. В двух шагах от нас смотрит в небо поверженный шофером человек в пальто. Шпион он или нет, уже не важно; мне хочется взорвать все звезды и до утра смотреть фейерверк, потому что Майкрофт улыбается, впервые за все время моего с ним знакомства улыбается по-настоящему. Штука, заставляющая его это делать, называется «совместный опыт». Завтра он спишет свое нетипичное поведение на нетипичную ситуацию и вновь спрячется за невозмутимым фасадом, но я так надолго запомню эти минуты, что буду готов на что угодно, лишь бы их повторить.   
Домой я возвращаюсь, полный какого-то дурацкого счастья. Эйфория, предвкушение – вот что со мной происходит. Зимний город кажется приветливым и волшебным, пустынное шоссе – чуть ли не дорогой в будущее. Ха, какая наивность! Вероломство!  
В квартире меня встречают обуглившиеся остатки того, что раньше было моим компьютером. Полки, шкафы и ящики стола обысканы и теперь зияют пустотой, следы грязных ботинок повсюду, даже на коврике в ванной.   
Я прикрываю глаза, вспоминаю, что где-то в баре должен быть алкоголь.  
От Майкрофта приходит смс с одним-единственным словом.  
«Шанс».


	3. Chapter 3

Так я усваиваю простую истину, известную любой более-менее симпатичной старшекласснице - если кто-то катает вас ночью на красивой машинке, значит, ему от вас что-то нужно.   
Майкрофт водил меня в театр, чтобы иметь возможность обыскать квартиру в мое отсутствие. Я просто убит.  
Антея-Селена докладывает, что они в Брюсселе. Потом в Праге. Круто, говорит она, тут есть церковь из костей! Представляешь, восклицает она, люстра из человеческих черепов, алтарь из тазобедренных суставов, и все они блестящие, потом что туристам дай только пощупать чьи-нибудь кости.  
Он в порядке, докладывает Антея-Селена, только брат по-прежнему его расстраивает.  
Мышонок Джерри, схватив чайную ложечку, колотит по затылку изо всех сил. Земля прекращает вращаться. Я ору в трубку:  
\- Что ты сказала?!   
Брат? Как могло случиться, что я знаю секреты минобороны, но не в курсе, что у Майка есть брат?  
Я ору в трубку:  
\- Что ты там, твою мать, лепечешь?  
Селена какое-то время молчит, потом уже привычно меня посылает.  
Я говорю ей – постой. Я говорю, что если она сейчас бросит трубку, я отправлю ее на Луну без скафандра и сожгу в атмосфере.  
Антея обиженно цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Шерлок. Его зовут Шерлок Холмс.

 

***

В университете нас учили правильно преподносить факты. Ни в коем случае нельзя писать что-то вроде «парень шмальнул из ружья в тренера по бейсболу, который на каждом занятии раздевал его взглядом, и застрелил полкласса заодно, потому что попались под руку». Нужно взять корректный тон и сформулировать нечто нейтральное, но отражающее суть. «Школьник отомстил учителю, который, по его мнению, смотрел на него слишком многозначительно». Это самое «по его мнению» спасет издание от судебных исков и клейма желтой прессы.  
Я все об этом знаю. Если вам нужно стереть с лица Земли конкурента, спросите меня, как. Дело не из затратных, ценой в одно газетное объявление. Просто напишите:  
«Если после посещения кафе такого-то у вас в кишках завелись ленточные черви, позвоните по такому-то номеру для подачи коллективного иска в суд».  
Для контрольного выстрела повторите объявление в следующем номере.  
Если посмотреть на Большую игру объективно, то всего два факта остаются несомненными, так сказать, признанными всеми сторонами: душа несчастной глухой старушки унеслась в лучший мир, а милый умница Шерлок получил удовольствия не меньше, чем я сам.   
И вот дальше, если описывать эту историю, самое время использовать пресловутое «по его мнению».  
По мнению Майкрофта, я должен выбросить из головы само имя Шерлока Холмса.  
По его же мнению, у меня есть некий код, открывающий любые виртуальные дороги.  
Если же вы спросите меня, то я предположу, что Майкрофт наконец-то понял, кого создал. Спустя столько лет наконец-то оценил меня по достоинству.   
Мы снова в блестящем бронированном «Ягуаре», на этот раз на мне простая дутая куртка и синие джинсы. В наушниках музыка Баха. Жвачка со вкусом лайма на языке.  
Я спрашиваю у Майка, стоит ли мне беспокоиться за сохранность домашней утвари, раз уж он снова решил меня покатать, в ответ мне любезно предлагается рассмотреть такой вариант, что домой я уже никогда не вернусь.  
Майкрофт. Добротное пальто и тонкие пальцы.  
Осанка. Власть. Губы. Ум.  
\- Что самое интересное в деле Кающихся Сэмов? – не в тему интересуюсь я. – Кроме очевидного стадного чувства?  
Он смотрит на меня так, словно решает, стоит ли пачкаться, но все-таки отвечает лениво:  
\- То, что оно банально. И, тем не менее, мы сейчас о нем говорим.  
Каждый день на этой планете кто-то умирает. Попадает под машину. Поскальзывается в ванной. Если вы не читаете об этом в газетах, вас это не волнует - вы просто об этом не знаете, вот и все. Той актрисе повезло: газеты выбрали ее из всех остальных и сделали знаменитой, иначе она бы сгинула в пыльном архиве полиции, как миллионы до нее. Дело Кающихся Сэмов вошло в историю, потому что получило широкую огласку. В нем не было ничего особенного, интерес был создан искусственно и внедрен в мозги читателей воскресной прессы. Не правда ли, забавно? Сила массовой информации в действии.  
\- Нас не волнует то, о чем вы никогда не узнаем, - философски замечаю я.  
\- О чем ты? Что, помимо твоего безумия, ты пытаешься мне доказать? - закатывает глаза Майк.  
Он говорит:  
\- Я все знаю о Шерлоке. Я знаю лучше него, каким делом он будет заниматься завтра.  
Жвачка по вкусу становится похожа на кусок мыла. Я выплевываю ее в сверкающую пепельницу и потягиваюсь.  
\- Я бы с тобой поспорил, - говорю я, - если бы не был так на тебя обижен.  
\- Понимаешь, - рассуждаю я, - не было никакого актера-шпиона. Шерлок старался спасти своего дружка из твоих рук и устроил все это представление в театре.   
Майкрофт кривит губы в полуусмешке. Сама его поза – нога на ногу, руки на подлокотниках – сама его поза кричит мне «Ну и что с того?».   
\- В свой самый последний день, - галантно сообщаю я, - я бы с тобой поужинал.   
Я говорю даже, что готов ехать с ним сейчас, куда он скажет, и ничего не бояться. Возможно, сейчас жизнь Шерлока зависит от моей, может, именно сейчас мои снайперы целятся в окна 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.  
Карты на стол, сколько угодно тузов в рукаве.   
\- Может, я блефу-у-ую, - радостно заключаю я, - а может, и нет.  
По глазам я вижу, что Майкрофт понимает. Наши мысли на одной широте-долготе, мы как престарелые супруги, чувствующие друг друга с полувзгляда. Он сам виноват, что с каждым днем мне становится все труднее что-то почувствовать – день за днем я должен придумывать больше, идти все дальше, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. Майкрофт пинком выгоняет меня на новый уровень в игре, с поправкой на его манеру общения, конечно, но он должен знать, что когда кот Том злится, он идет всех вокруг колотить сковородкой.  
Я наклоняюсь к его лицу. Кладу руку на колено и медленно-медленно веду ее вверх, по приятной на ощупь ткани брюк. Это сладкий миг - я смотрю на его губы, в груди что-то знакомо екает, дрожит, как гитарная струна.  
Водитель на переднем сиденье щелкает зажигалкой и отворачивается к окну. Майкрофт не двигается - проверяет, как далеко я готов зайти.   
\- Самое современный вид убийства, - выдыхаю я ему в губы, - убийство на первой полосе. 

***  
Если вы хотите достать Майкрофта Холмса, спросите меня, как.  
Каждый вечер он приходит, чтобы поговорить со мной. С гулким скрежетом открываются замки на решетке, и он величественной статуей появляется на пороге камеры, присаживается на прибитый к полу табурет и задает одни и те же вопросы - про Шерлока, Игру и код. В основном я предпочитаю помалкивать, но когда не выдерживаю его прямого взгляда, с увлечением рассказываю про волка Картера или кота Тома. Я несу все, что в голову придет, а Майкрофт под слоем накрахмаленной рубашки выходит из себя. И раньше так было – год за годом я его бесил, я его раздражал, как не в меру игривый котенок, но сейчас все не так. Я в тюрьме-то оказался только потому, что сам хотел – перемена мест и все такое, понимаете?   
Шерлок Холмс прекрасен. Мы с ним могли бы сойтись хотя бы на том, что терпеть не можем Майкрофта. Стремимся его превзойти. Отчаянно привлекаем внимание. Правда-правда, мы могли бы стать друзьями, у нас было бы даже нечто вроде расписания – во вторник я намереваюсь что-нибудь взорвать, Шерлок заранее угадывает, что. По пятницам я бы приглашал на ужин международных преступников, а он после отлавливал бы их по подворотням. По субботам мы бы терроризировали Майкрофта анонимными звонками и кидали яйца в его машину.  
Мы могли бы поладить, если бы Майк беспокоился обо мне также или хотя бы на сотую процента также, как о Шерлоке. Но этого нет.  
Майкрофт твердит мне про код, потому что предполагает, что лондонская биржа может рухнуть на критические пять процентов, а то и на апокалипсичные семь. Шкодливый «Викиликс» припадет к тайнам разведки. Крах, кризис! Но самое главное. Драгоценный Шерлок. Вот что волнует Майкрофта больше всего.  
Когда я в камере, а на футболке пот и грязь, пот и кровь, все остальное дерьмо становится далеким, оно меня почти не волнует. Все, что я хочу, здесь.  
Все, что я хочу, зло чеканит шаг и хлопает дверью, а ему на смену приходят ребята с крепкими кулаками.  
Тут бесконечные ночи. Тишина-темнота подступает сразу после ужина и не уходит до позднего утра. Ночами я в коконе, я в глухом мешке из ноющей боли, из зябкого сквозняка и вязкой полудремоты. Я спрашиваю себя – куда мы идем? У всего должен быть итог – что я буду делать, когда все на свете будет перепробовано, прочувствовано, пережито? По ночам я чувствую себя седым старцем с дряхлым телом и отсохшей, как болячка, душой, по ночам я чувствую себя так одиноко, что начинаю скучать по звездам. Вспоминаю, как в детстве коллекционировал статьи из журналов и мечтал увидеть свое имя под заголовками, а родители купили мне первый компьютер – громоздкого уродца с выпуклым дисплеем. Я писал заметки о школе, друзьях и соседях, распечатывал их и складывал перед завтраком в стопку с остальной прессой. Я знал, что отец прочтет мои сочинения первыми, что они ему дороже любой сенсации в «Таймс».  
Посмотрите на меня - корчусь на жестком вонючем матрасе и вспоминаю, как в груди разливалось жгучее нетерпеливое тепло. Вспоминаю синий велосипед с наклейками. Потертую бейсбольную перчатку.  
Они все умерли: и мальчик, и его родители. Если они смотрят на меня с небес, то жалеют, что не подумали об аборте.  
Господи, глупости какие. Переворачиваюсь на бок и просто задыхаюсь от того, как больно. Все мои ребра – сплошной ушиб. Я пялюсь в темноту и жду утра. Потом жду Майкрофта.  
Сейчас он не может обо мне не думать. Он уверен, что ищет способ меня разговорить, он анализирует, просчитывает, рыщет по моей квартире с гвардейской конницей и всей королевской ратью, ищет способ остановить меня или хотя бы понять, насколько я блефую, но, в конце концов, он думает обо мне. Может быть, он даже видит повсюду мое лицо – в густых синих сумерках и в пламени камина, в танце снежинок за окном и в каждой проезжающей мимо машине.   
\- Все, что нужно, это контроль, - говорит он, стоя посреди темной камеры и то ли убеждая самого себя успокоиться, то ли применяя какую-то очередную тактику. – Когда ты теряешь контроль, утрачиваешь способность мыслить. Ты не можешь определить последствия своих поступков.  
\- Может быть, тебе и вправду нужна помощь, - он смотрит на меня с сочувствием и тут же расплывается в фальшивой улыбке: - и я могу тебе ее оказать. Подумай об этом, Джим. Мы же не враги.  
Люди ценят то, что досталось им с огромным трудом.  
Женятся на девушках, которые не дают без кольца на пальце.  
Заводят себе игуану, когда у их подъезда подыхает от голода милый котенок.  
Я все это знаю. Я интересуюсь у Майкрофта – каково это, не уметь смеяться?   
Это первая фраза, которой я разбавил его монологи за последние несколько дней, и он даже замолкает от неожиданности.   
\- Однажды, - сообщаю я, пользуясь моментом, - я тебя убью. Что ты на это скажешь? Твоему чучелу, которое я поставлю в своей спальне, я каждый день буду показывать средний палец и рассказывать про долбаный универсальный код.  
Он должен понимать, что происходит. Он должен знать, чем были для меня последние годы – всегда только он, только Майкрофт, Майкрофт, Майкрофт.   
Майкрофт, который однажды придумал Мориарти и выбрал на эту роль талантливого парня Джима из отдела криминальной хроники.  
\- Это хороший способ контролировать преступность в городе, - сказал он мне в благоухающем хвоей туалете и увел из здания суда.   
Для него вся жизнь чертова партия в шахматы.  
Здесь, в темной камере, узник не я. Из нас двоих несвободен именно Майкрофт – закован в костюм, как в тяжелые доспехи, вся его жизнь – предосторожность-кольчуга и контроль-забрало, он всемогущ и слаб одновременно.   
Щиплет глаза. Что-то едкое прожигает пищевод и скатывается в желудок.  
Майкрофт наблюдает за мной с интересом посетителя зоопарка. Затянутые тучами глаза прямо перед моими.  
Что-то ломается. Что-то происходит, что-то со мной не так, потому что ночи и темнота, потому что тишина и мысли такие забытые, такие острые воскресли в голове. Я остался где-то позади, в гребаном университете много лет назад. Кто я такой, здесь, потный и грязный, я это или не я? Куда делся мальчик на велосипеде с наклейками? Я не знаю, как мне что-то почувствовать, да я просто, на фиг, не могу. Какая-то опухоль в моей голове, неэластичность сердечной мышцы и бог знает что еще. Я такой грязный, темные-темные воды у меня в венах.  
Я уже не могу остановиться. Кровь пышет жаром в щеки, когда я крадусь к Майкрофту и шепчу ему про кота Тома и драконов, про то, что помощь свою он может засунуть куда сможет достать, встав раком перед зеркалом. Мне ничего не нужно, верещу я истерично, я не знаю, чего мне нужно, разве только прикончить Шерлока на первой полосе столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы тот другой в глазах Майкрофта вышел и наконец представился. Сломать-уничтожить Шерлока, чтобы причинить страдание, вершить справедливость, потому что я это могу. Могу сделать Майкрофту больно.  
\- Ты так за него трясешься, - ору я, - потому что хочешь его? Какого это, Майк, - хотеть собственного брата? Ты же всегда получаешь, что хочешь? Почему бы тебе не признаться, что ты долбаный извращенец?  
В воздухе непонятный свист, Майкрофт приближается. Все плывет перед глазами, и я не сразу могу понять, что произошло, не понимаю, пока не чувствую новые удары на ребрах, в глазах грозовые вспышки, мгновенные, близко-холодные, как звезды на закате лета. Я кашляю так, будто в легких у меня вода, я просто задыхаюсь и умираю, с пузырями слюней и крови на губах, со всполохами света из коридора перед глазами, с отпечатками силуэта Майкрофта на сетчатке глаз.  
Это наказание. Страсть. Жизнь. Что-то, что доказывает, мы оба – живы и чувствуем. Здесь. Сейчас. Друг друга.  
Вечность спустя, спустя миллион вздохов и мыслей, Майкрофт стоит передо мной, выбитый из колеи, пораженный своим порывом, уничтоженный, а я облизываю выступившую из разбитых болячек кровь. Майкрофт тяжело дышит, он смотрит так, будто чего-то ждет.  
И я понимаю. Если мысли у нас на одной волне, то я четко знаю, что с Майкрофтом не так.  
Этот его изъян, этот злоебучий контроль дал трещину.   
Горячая лава течет вдоль позвоночника, кровь пузырится, как теплая кола. И я делаю это. Со стоном поднимаюсь с пола и крадусь, как раненое животное к водопою. Приникнуть, вылечить, пить, мстить. Сейчас-пожалуйста-мне-нужно.  
Зонт с глухим стуком падает на пол, а Майкрофт прикрывает глаза, когда я кромсаю его губы. Это как наказание, это и есть наказание за все годы моего терпения. Грубо, угрожающе я впечатываю Майкрофта в стену, тяну волосы назад и доминирую, поглощаю, лезу языком в приоткрытые губы. Властно сжимаю его лицо в ладонях и тяну ближе к себе. Я хочу, чтобы его челюсти хрустнули, впуская меня, чтобы хрустнула вся его жизнь и долбаный галстук. Во рту – его, моем – во рту железный привкус, грубо, жестко я опять толкаю Майкрофта к стене, так, что голова ударяется о стену. Я нависаю над ним грозовой тучей и чуть не кончаю, когда он тихо, почти неуловимо стонет мне в губы, едва-едва, но все-таки двигает бедра навстречу. Я ниже, я кусаю белую шею, оставляю на ней ржавые отпечатки губ и сосу, тяну, впитываю в себя. Комната кружится бешеной каруселью, и опора у меня может быть только одна – я цепляюсь за Майкрофта, как за надежду, как за каплю воды в Сахаре, как за единственный в жизни шанс. Руки, руки уже под пиджаком, под рубашкой, рвут, тянут, исследуют, в ребрах у меня талая вода и жар, ее прогоняющий. Если бы я знал. Я бы придумал долбаную игру намного раньше.   
На полу убогой камеры дизайнерская одежда. Серые простыни, сизый дым и пепел. На языке у меня сигаретно-мятный вкус Майкрофта, вкус исполнившейся мечты, который я хочу забрать и всегда носить с собой.  
На следующий день я на свободе.

***  
Все, что происходит со мной после, можно назвать разочарованием. Пыткой. Самоуничтожением.  
Он в порядке, докладывает Антея, и даже брат его не расстраивает. Вчера, говорит она, они вместе ужинали в китайском ресторанчике на углу Бейкер-стрит и выглядели очень мило.  
Еще, докладывает Антея, они поспорили, у какой именно официантки Джон Уотсон попросит телефон. Они обсуждали, не поставить ли изобретения Шерлока на поток. Представляешь, восклицает Антея, книга для массового потребителя – тысяча и один способ вывести соседа по квартире из себя. Тысяча и два способа спровоцировать инфаркт у родственников. Тысяча и три способа завязать шарф.  
Кровь приливает к лицу, перед глазами вальсируют разноцветные радуги.  
\- Какого хрена, - ору я в трубку, - ты все это городишь?  
Антея пережидает какое-то время, потом объясняет терпеливо:  
\- Потому что ты просил рассказывать обо всем, что он делает. Ты просил докладывать дос-лов-но. Я делаю, как ты просил.  
Я вдыхаю побольше воздуха. Кот Том в такие моменты обычно поджигает квартиру.  
\- С Шерлоком. В китайском ресторане. Ужинает. Майкрофт. – Я сжимаю руки в кулаки и ору в трубку: – Это он просил тебя так сказать?!  
\- Прости, Джим, - оправдывается Антея, - но он с самого первого дня все знал - не понадобилось ни проверка резюме, ни тест на полиграфе. Он сказал, что каждый недоброжелатель считает своим долгом посадить шпиона в его офисе, и поэтому ему без разницы, буду это я или кто-то другой. А вообще он хороший, - говорит она, - он никогда не угрожает отправить меня на Луну.  
\- Я, конечно, благодарна тебе, - елейно говорит Антея с совершенно майкрофтовскими интонациями, - ты все-таки спас меня от самоубийства и все такое, но на том наши дороги расходятся.  
Она желает мне не сгореть в атмосфере и вешает трубку.  
Теперь я не знаю, где Майкрофт. Я не видел его с того самого момента, как он скрылся за дверью моей камеры в неаккуратно завязанном галстуке. Это плохо.  
Это так блядски плохо, что сервизы, полки и монитор летят к чертям. Маленькие изумруды осколков у меня под ногами, а я смотрю в зеркало. Любовно глажу пожелтевшие синяки под ребрами и спрашиваю – ведь то, что было, оно действительно было?  
Действительно было или нет?

 

***  
Любая история меняется оттого, кто ее рассказывает. Понимаете, кому-то и Дарвин может показаться экотеррористом. Экспедицию Колумба могут назвать и первооткрывателями, и погаными захватчиками. Вы знали, что доказано – первыми Америки достигли люди из Сибири?  
Я не буду вам про это рассказывать, просто знайте – если есть одна правда, есть и другая. Есть много правд, и за завтраком можно выбрать, какую взять сегодня с собой.  
Кто-то говорит, что Шерлок Холмс спас его дочь, когда ту взяли в заложники. Этот кто-то твердит всем и каждому, что обязан Шерлоку до конца своих дней.  
Он выпивает капучино по дороге на работу, а в офисе открывает газеты и выясняет, что его правда противопоставлена фактам. Еще несколько дней он смотрит, как беснуются СМИ, а потом просто допускает мысль, что, раз все об этом говорят, то Шерлок Холмс на самом деле мошенник. Этот кто-то ненавидит Шерлока за то, что тот похитил его детей; вспоминает, как вручил ему золотой зажим для галстука в благодарность, и скрипит зубами.  
Люди такие непоследовательные.  
В это время в городе весна. Небо до самого горизонта – синее. На загорелом лице забавно выделяются очертания солнечных очков.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь я скроюсь от спецслужб где-нибудь в Пунта Кане и сяду писать мемуары, от которых у многих волосы встанут дыбом. Я буду дегустировать местные коктейли на пляже и вспоминать, как долго-долго длился миг, когда Шерлок Холмс, раскинув руки, падал в объятия Вселенной.   
Я вспомню, как сладко пахло в городе цветущими садами и то, что мне не с кем было поговорить.   
В тюрьму к Мертону я иду со смешанными чувствами – честно, не знаю, что я там забыл. Мы сидим в комнате для свиданий, разделенные стеклянной перегородкой и годами, солнце долбит в узкое оконце и золотит шевелюру Мертона издевательским нимбом. Тюремщики кружат коршунами недалеко от нас, один из них подмигивает и говорит, что парочкам по предварительной договоренности могут предоставить комнату. Я мог бы прихлопнуть придурка, шевельнув пальцем на ноге, если бы не Мертон.   
Мертон говорит о Боге. Рассказывает о неисповедимых путях и свете, к которому можно прийти, даже когда кажется, что вся жизнь похожа на дурацкий фильм с картонными героями. Мне даже не смешно: Мертон, бросив в тюрьме вредные привычки, выглядит моложе своих лет, в руках у него Библия, а в глазах – сострадание. Он смотрит так, будто готов молиться за меня.  
Если Бог видит меня, то он держит в руках наковальню и целится.  
Ох уж эти мультяшные образы, устало думаю я. Нарисованная жизнь.  
Той же весной я встречаю Антею – она выходит из маленькой кукольной машинки и покупает на улице цветы. Машина отражает ее характер, а она сама перестала задавать философские вопросы, она принимает жизнь, какой она есть. Острые каблучки цокают по асфальту, а я желаю ей не споткнуться. Куколка-дурочка, ласково думаю я.  
В эту весну я смотрю на мир вокруг, как старый волк Картер. У игры в это время перестает действовать функция автосохранения – так бывает перед самым концом, когда Марио входит в замок самого главного дракона.

***  
Майк выглядит удивленно – брови подпрыгивают и стремятся коснуться корней волос, в глазах стоят жирные знаки вопроса.  
Я знал, что рано или поздно мы окажемся наедине – он, я и здоровенный запас взрывчатки.  
Если вам нужно провезти в страну чемодан динамита, не торопитесь арендовать частный самолет и палить по первому остановившему вас таможеннику. Дело решается обыкновенной взяткой, банальным сговором средь бела дня. Вопрос не в том, как все устроить - спросите меня лучше, как потом с этим жить.  
Однажды в парке я встретил девушку, которая пела что-то из хитов восьмидесятых. Длинные рыжие волосы струились за ее спиной жидким золотом, и девушка мне улыбалась, потому что был прекрасный солнечный день и настроение под стать. Когда я собрался подсесть к ней, Майкрофт, как обычно, все испортил срочными делами. Он увел меня от той девушки также, как когда-то из здания суда, от всего, чем я когда-нибудь мог бы стать, ото всех, кого мог бы встретить, и дал тот путь, который сам для меня выбрал.  
Я не знаю, винить его или благодарить.  
Мы сидим в цветущем парке, в самом лучшем месте – с нашей скамейки видно, как в озере плещутся лебеди. Все вокруг – ненастоящее. Крошки из генномодифицированного хлеба, искусственный пруд и люди, клонированные в магазинах распродаж. Живущие по законам рекламы.  
Солнце неловко, как неопытный альпинист, взбирается по стенам высоток и касается всего, до чего может достать.  
Я думаю – осталось ли у меня что-нибудь? Я сжег все, что осталось от мальчика на велосипеде с наклейками, потому что у Мориарти не может быть прошлого. Будущего у него тоже нет, есть один момент, есть сегодня. Я думаю – Майкрофт ничего мне не оставил. Забрал все и не дал ничего взамен.   
Надо же кого-то винить.   
Под нашими ногами элегантный кожаный кейс, он пристегнут к нам наручниками. Ключ обломан в замке, и именно поэтому Майк и удивлен: куда бы он ни попал после смерти, я отправлюсь вместе с ним.   
Жить нам остается всего несколько минут.  
\- Ты наверняка считаешь себя жертвой, Джим, но это не так, - сообщает Майк и предлагает мне сигарету. Мы смотрим на небо - облака, как в детстве, кажутся загадочными и далекими. В глубине парка играет шарманка или что-то похожее.  
Майкрофт говорит:  
\- Никто не делал выбор за тебя. Даже если ты бездействуешь или следуешь чужой воле, это твое решение, и только твое.  
Мне так хорошо. Я словно ждал этого мгновения всю свою жизнь.  
\- А как же ты? – прищуриваюсь, чтобы разглядеть лицо напротив, но солнце бьет по глазам. – Ты же так любишь чувствовать себя всесильным, так любишь принимать решения за других!   
\- Скажи мне, Майк, сейчас тебе не скучно?   
\- Скажи, - говорю я, - неплохо я тебя развлек?  
Майкрофт. Безупречные пальцы и намечающиеся морщинки. Он смеется так, будто в жизни этого не делал, и никогда не ест в китайских ресторанах. Он потерял Шерлока и остался совсем один, но маникюр и рубашка на нем свежие, потому что главное для него – контроль.  
Да он просто придурок.  
Я сержусь – не сильно, просто легкая рябь в кадре, и рассказываю, что нет никакого универсального кода. Майкрофт кивает так, будто предполагал что-то подобное.  
Я говорю, будет прикольно, если нас сейчас оштрафуют за курение в общественном месте, а Майкрофт, как всегда, смотрит из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
\- Скажи мне одну вещь, - прошу я, - только без всяких уловок и лирических отступлений, как ты обычно делаешь… скажи, там, в камере… это было или нет? Понимаешь, когда ты делаешь вид, что все по-прежнему и твердишь про мои отклонения, я начинаю сомневаться.   
Он смотрит на меня молча целую вечность, что-то для себя решая, а потом переспрашивает:   
\- От моего ответа зависит исход нашей прогулки в парке?  
Я показываю на сломанный в замке наручников ключ и беспомощно развожу руками.  
Что делают люди, узнав, что сейчас умрут?  
Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на грубое принуждение или доказательство силы, это не доминирование, не наказание. В нем все – и румянец на щеках Майкрофта в морозную ночь, и утро за чашкой чая, его запах на моей кухне и едкие остроты на языке, в нем годы и годы нашего прошлого и мои надежды.  
Мелодия Баха наполняет каждую клетку тела. Кот Том обычно в такие моменты парит над землей в прямом смысле этого слова. Губы движутся мягко и ласково, щеку поглаживают теплые пальцы. Моя футболка, этот парк, вся моя жизнь пропитана запахом Майкрофта.  
Может быть, сегодня мы вместе провалимся в ад.  
И вдруг в мою эйфорию, в этот поцелуй-парение вмешивается ненужный звук. Посторонний, чужой, раздражающий. Кто-то хлопает в ладоши у нашей скамейки, мы оба, я и Майкрофт, оборачиваемся.  
И тогда, не ощутив воздуха в легких, я падаю в поразительную правду. Если Бог смотрит на меня, то сейчас он ржет, грозит пальцем и твердит, что скинул наковальню мне на голову. Он говорит, двоих Холмсов для меня слишком много.  
Под ногами у нас бомба отсчитывает секунды. Шерлок заботливо интересуется у брата, отрубить ему ногу или отстегнуть от кейса. Еще он спрашивает, что делать со мной, с человеком, который мог бы быть ему потрясным другом, а вместо этого заставил спрыгнуть с крыши.  
В городе весна. Сады пахнут цветами и детством, любовью и Майкрофтом.  
Он задумчиво на меня смотрит. Он говорит:  
\- Ключ обломан, но наручники наверняка защелкнуты не до конца. Нужно торопиться, пока нас не оштрафовали за курение в парке.

Fin


End file.
